


Steve Isn't Oblivious For Once

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Will/Grace, Community: comment_fic, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve's eyes widen and he steps closer to Danny. "Did you just say I couldkissyou?"





	Steve Isn't Oblivious For Once

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/816470.html?thread=103450966#t103450966): "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, 'I'm so happy to see you right now, I'll give you a hug, I'll give you a kiss, pick a base' Steve picks a different base right there in the ballroom in front of everyone"

"I'm so happy to see you right now, I'll give you a hug, I'll give you a kiss, pick a base."  
  
As soon as the words finish cascading from Danny's mouth, Danny wishes he could go back in time and catch them. The emotion of seeing Steve again after he and Grace had just been held hostage by terrorists made him say so much more than he normally would, made him reveal things he had kept locked away for as long as Danny has known Steve. The subtext of that line was particularly easy to read, but Steve can be pretty dense sometimes. Danny is hoping that he will continue to be oblivious tonight.  
  
No such luck. Steve's eyes widen and he steps closer to Danny. "Did you just say I could _kiss_ you?"  
  
How the hell is Danny supposed to respond to that? The question was obviously rhetorical. Steve heard him, and it hits Danny suddenly that _everyone_ heard him. Everyone, including a bunch of kids and their parents, including _Grace_. Danny feels embarrassed, and he lowers his eyes, vainly wishing that the Earth would swallow him whole right about now.  
  
But it doesn't, and Danny's panic turns to confusion when Steve reaches his hand out and cups his cheek. His heart pounds as he stares up into Steve's eyes and wonders what the hell his crazy partner is doing.  
  
Steve's next words are so quiet that Danny can barely hear him. His breath skitters over Danny's lips, and it distracts Danny so much that it takes him a few seconds to realize that Steve just asked if he meant it.  
  
Danny can't speak, and for the life of him, he can't issue a denial either. Not when Steve is gazing at him so intensely that it makes it hard for Danny to breathe. All he can manage to do is nod, and he's stunned when Steve grins so brightly that it could easily outshine the sun.  
  
"Good," he says, and then he leans in so quickly that Danny barely has time to close his eyes before Steve is kissing him. Danny's hands rise up to grip Steve's shoulders, mostly so that he has something to keep him upright since Steve turned his knees to jello. Steve crushes Danny against him like there's no one else in the room, and Danny lets himself be swept under the tide of Steve's passionate embrace.  
  
He moves back slightly just when Danny is starting to get dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Steve rests his forehead against Danny's and closes his eyes. "I love you, you know."  
  
Danny laughs as the giddiness overtakes him. "Love you too, babe."  
  
Danny turns when he hears a very familiar sigh. Grace, who was standing next to Steve before he approached Danny, is smiling like it's her birthday and Christmas all at once. "You guys are gonna give me cavities, aren't you?" Grace asks.  
  
Steve slips an arm over Danny's shoulders. "We'll just have to schedule a dentist appointment, then."  
  
Grace giggles and goes to stand next to Steve's other side. He puts the arm not currently wrapped around Danny around her shoulders, and the affectionate gesture melts Danny's heart.  
  
Chin and Kono approach, as does Lou with his son Will. Danny is still floating in a bubble of happiness, but he can overhear the buzz of whispers from the parents and kids in the room who don't know Steve and Danny. But it doesn't really matter what they think, because the people who know them best and whose opinions matter most are wearing fond and knowing grins.  
  
Kono is the first one to speak when the group reaches Steve, Danny, and Grace. She has a teasing glint in her eyes. "So, I know the whole 'hug or a kiss' thing was meant for Steve, but I can still get a hug, right Danny?"  
  
Chin smirks. "I'm pretty sure Steve has the kissing covered."  
  
Danny shakes his head and laughs at his ridiculous teammates. "Yeah, you can get a hug." He steps away from Steve to offer her a quick hug and then he does the same for Chin.  
  
"Seriously, though it's really good to see you alive, Danny," Chin says.  
  
"Thanks," he says. He turns towards Lou, who gives him a pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of my son in there," he says.

Danny shrugs, feeling a little self-conscious from Lou's praise, and returns to Steve's side. "I know you would have done the same for me." Lou nods in agreement to Danny's statement, and Will smiles over at Grace before giving Danny a respectful nod. Danny is still internally freaking out about the fact that Grace has apparently grown up overnight and now has a boyfriend, but if she has to start dating, Danny is glad that she's dating Will. He's a good kid, and he clearly means well.  
  
Steve clears his throat, and his grip tightens around Danny's shoulders. "Since we're all done here, we should probably get home." He turns his focus towards Danny, and his voice becomes softer. "What do you say, Danno? You wanna go home?"  
  
Danny leans against Steve's side, exhausted yet happy after the emotional rollercoaster of a night. "Yeah, let's go home." He looks over towards Grace, who gives him a reassuring smile. Her eyes twinkle as she looks genuinely happy right where she is, right next to Steve and Danny.  
  
In a way, even though they are still at Grace's winter formal, Danny is already home.


End file.
